carinthosfandomcom-20200213-history
Carinthos Wiki
Welcome to the Carinthos Wiki I'm using this wiki for my own personal purposes, since sheer obscurity alone means I don't think anybody will be bothered checking it out. If you have to check, I'm making a fictional setting here to alleviate my boredom. I have no objection to people checking this in the highly unlikely event somebody does, nor making changes which as far as you can tell fit the spirit of the setting. Please don't destroy stuff, though. Parameters -Mixes the best elements of Dynasty Warriors (and similiar KOEI games such as Dynasty Warriors), Romance of the Three Kingdoms(particularly the Three Kingdoms 2010 adaptation), Nippon Ichi genre, DBZ (and Shonen in general), and original elements. -Power level starts off at Ranma 1/2 level, and escalates rapidly as the series goes on amongst the main characters -Martial schools exist, but lack of actual fighting is a problem -Wiki used so I can have ROTK style Loads and Loads of Characters -Philosophical arguments between the factions, which stand for different things -Idealism level set to Disagea/Nippon Ichi for the good guys (with exception of killing evil allowed). Romance Disagea type, though with less denial. -Some power types, such as transformations, taken from DBZ. Shonen level buildup amongst warrior types, at least for the main characters -Plot style Three Kingdoms 2010, with help from Dad from time to time advising me on some of the realism -Loads and loads of characters ROTK style (NOTE: Should try for about 700 at least throughout the story, ideally more). These characters have their own sub-plots, with all of them going on being used to give the impression that all the characters are just part of a larger world. -Original setting, in a basic ROTK style. -Fictional races made as plot-convienient- both humanoid and other. Giant-type races from God of War to be better opponents for badasses. -Diplomatic influences from historical Rise of the Great Powers -Regional cultural elements from my best understanding -Sense of humor taken from a mix of Disagea and Three Kingdoms 2010 -A lot of badass characters with ideas for badassery taken from wherever I can -Title system from ROTK -Each region has different cultural naming conventions. Latin is used for the major Imperial culture -In a mix of Disagea and ROTK elements, "Fate" exists in-universe. "Fate" in the past follows a series of Meta-like rules, and it's will tends to have it in one for one faction in particular which defies it at every turn. Factions: Faction: The Idealists (NOTE: Mixture of Westernists and extreme idealists) Faction- The Amoralists (NOTE: Theme is about if right and wrong exist or not) Faction: The Utilitarians Faction: The Defenders of the Empire (NOTE: Should have as a weakness Honor Before Reason in the extreme) Faction: The Religious Faction: The Balance (NOTE: Strong emotivist leanings) Faction: The Libertarians Faction: Iunius's Faction Faction: The Empire Faction: The Haeviru Minor Factions: Faction- Hans&Co Eras: -Collapse of the Empire (NOTE: A civil war begins between two sides each seeking control of the Empire.) -End of an Era: Victory of a single faction Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse